You were always the one
by TheDesertFox1941
Summary: Tom and Marco have been close friends for a couple years now, but both of them feel something between them, something that can't be ignored any longer.


_This is the first time I have ever written my own story, poem, or any work of personal literature. I hope you guys enjoy this short one-shot between Tom and Marco. Its a clean and cute little story that does get serious about love and the feelings that these two feel towards each other. I started writing this at 5 in the morning and finished at 6 am so sorry if their are any grammatical errors even though I am pretty sure it is free of any major grammatical errors and is pretty organised and neat (except it wont let me indent my paragraphs anymore, sorry about that). Comments, criticism, and overall feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!_

Marco had invited Tom over for a Horror movie marathon today to help pass the time on such a boring day. School was out for the summer, Star was back on Mewni attending princess matters for the rest of the day, and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were out shopping in the next town over for the day. Over the past couple of years Marco's relationship with Tom has grown from mortal enemy to practically BFF's, which they both relished. Their conflicting personalities just brought the two boys closer together, since both didn't have a partner, it was a match made in friendship heaven…or something more.

"Well they got the hell part of this movie sort of right I guess" Tom explained to Marco, "the lava falls are spot on but demons don't have that many horns down there, except Jim, he's weird that way". "Tom, you say that about every hellish movie we watch" Marco explained to his buddy Tom, "this isn't even a good movie, you don't have to pretend to like it". Tom looked over to Marco who was rolling his eyes at him "no I swear I'm not faking my excitement, it's actually a pretty good movie and its fairly realistic". Marco took Tom by his word and felt relieved that their movie day hadn't gone to a complete waste.

As the movie progressed Tom could notice that Marco seemed out of it, lost in his own world, almost sad looking. "is everything alright Marco?", Marco snapped out of his daze and rambled back a response to Tom "yah I'm fine, just thinking about the summer". Tom could obviously see that there was more to this story than Marco was letting on and wanted to poke at his thoughts a little, "Marco I know somethings up with you, you can talk to me about anything you know that right?". Marco knew that he couldn't hide his feelings from Tom forever so he let his feelings loose, "Tom I'm 16 now and I've had a crush on Jackie Lyn Thomas since I was a small kid, yet I never made a move. At first it was because I was scared and nervous that she would reject me, I mean she is far out of my league, and I assumed that the risk wasn't worth the gamble. But now I just don't have the same feelings for her anymore, me, her, and Star are close friends now and I'm happy about that, but I just lost those romantic feelings for her and I'm confused on why". Tom was a little taken back at first by the way that Marco had just laid out ALL his emotions like that, they were really close but this was a new step forward. "Marco, you don't have to feel confused, emotions can swing from one side of your heart to the other in an instant, it's natural to let go of some feelings for someone… and gain some for another".

Marco felt relieved that Tom didn't judge him for expressing his feelings so openly to him, he felt like he could trust Tom more than anyone else in the universe. Deep down in Marco's heart he knew that Tom was the reason that he started to split off from Jackie, he just didn't know how to express those feelings about Tom, he didn't want to ruin what they had. "thanks Tom, you always know what to say to make me feel better", "no problem Marco, that's what I'm here for" while making a funny face towards Marco to make him smile and laugh again.

"Tom, what exactly did you mean by gaining some feelings for someone else?", upon hearing Marco's question Tom blushed a faint red on his cheeks knowing that he had to answer what he truly felt. Ever since him and Marco started hanging out he could feel a connection between the two. A connection that started out as friends, then evolved to something else, something…warm. Just like Marco, Tom started losing his feelings for getting Star back and felt like his true love was next to her the whole time. "um… well Marco, I meant that maybe sometimes people look in the wrong places for love, sometimes their closer than you could have possibly imagined". Marco could feel heat coming off from Tom, a heat that was comforting to him. Marco knew exactly why Tom said what he did, he just wanted to relish in the fact that he knew Tom shared the same feelings for him that he shared for Tom, something closer than friendship.

The two young men sat in an awkward silence on the couch while the horror movie played on in the background of the room, yet it may as well have been on mute. Tom made the first move and gently put his hand over Marco's and slowly intertwined their fingers together in a warm embrace. The two both blushed and made eye contact for the first time in what feels like a million years, neither one knowing quite where to go next because there was no going back. Tom leaned in closer to Marco, hands still connected, gently grasped Marcos left cheek, stared into his eyes as if he was stuck in a trance looking at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and kissed Marco on the lips. Once Tom's lips had contacted Marco's the human boy had never felt so much happiness in his life, he never wanted the moment to end. Tom slowly pulled away from Marco and whispered close in his ear "I was yours from the moment I meant you", Marco just smiled and whispered, "I know" while going back to Tom's lips.

Star was finally excited to come back home on Earth, her duties for the day were done and she was excited to see what shenanigans she and Marco wanted to get into. As she got to the front door and opened it she about shouted, "I'M BAC…", then realized that her best friend and ex-boyfriend (but still friend) were making out on the couch. She slowly went back outside and quietly closed the front door before Tom or Marco could hear her, they were a bit distracted anyways. She slowly put her back to the door and gasped to herself on what she just saw. Yet in her mind she felt that she shouldn't feel that surprised, Tom and Marco have been hanging out a lot over the past couple of years and have gotten close, she just didn't think that their relationship was this close. She just smiled and felt happy that both had found love. Before she used her dimensional scissors to get up to her room she peaked through the front window to see what they were doing. Tom and Marco were just holding hands, Marco's head resting on Tom's shoulder finishing the movie that they were missing (why bother they missed over half of it by this point). A small tear of happiness dropped from Star's eye as she slipped through the portal going to her room.

The End


End file.
